Camari
by DeadGirl991214
Summary: Instead of having one daughter, Stefan had two. Aurora and Camari. Camari doesn't look like a normal princess. but, Diaval finds himself falling in love with her. Can Camari love him? can she love herself? will she end up killing herself? find out in this story! *WARNING* attempts of suiside
1. Pink Eyes, Pink Hair, Gray Horns

A bird with shiny pitch black feathers flew threw the sky, the wind moving beneath his wings. Beady eyes searching for the familiar land mark. Finally, the raven spotted his destination. Below him lay an old castle, long forgotten and abandoned. But not completely abandoned. In the shadows stood a figure. The figure looked over the land of Moors to the far away kingdom of the humans, hatred clear in it's eyes.

The bird flew wide circles around the castle ruins until finally, landing on a tree branch. The bird cawed loudly. The figure in the shadows slightly turned to look at the raven. The bird squinted his small black eyes and cocked his head to the side, trying to see any features of the figure, but all he could see where two bright, lighting green eyes staring back.

"Diaval." said a feminine voice, which came from the shadowed figure. The horned person stepped out of the shadows. The raven could now see her features. A woman, dressed in a long tight black dress and black leather around her horns, hiding her hair. Maleficent. With a flick of her wrist, Maleficent morphed the raven into a man.

The man Diaval stood, dusted his clothes, and with a jerk of his head removed jet black hair out of his pitch black eyes. "Mistress." he greeted with a short nod of his head.

Maleficent stared at the man with an unreadable expression. "What news have you brought me?" she asked.

"Yes, well umm .. Mistress, the king and queen, they-" Diaval trailed off.

"Come on, Birdie." Maleficent said, her voice full of impatiens. "Out with it."

Diaval shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me Mistress." he turned his gaze away, not daring to look his Mistress in the eyes. "The king and queen have… bared children."

The fairy was silent, letting his words sink in. she opened her mouth to comment, but couldn't find the worlds. "Oh." she simply said before she was silent again.

"Mistress," Diaval broke the silence. " The majesties are hosting a christening for the children."

"Wait.." Malfeasants' eyes got a little bigger as she realized something. "Did you say… _Children_?"

Diaval nodded. "Yes, two girls."

"And you say they are having a.. celebration?"

He nodded again. "Yes. And, by what I hear, it's to be a grand one."

The edges of Maleficent's mouth twitched upward into a sly grin. "A grand celebration…" she said almost to her self. "For two_.. Infants_."

Once again, Diaval nodded.

Maleficent grinned. She threw up her hand to her chest as she pretended to be hurt. "And _I_ wasn't invited?"

Diaval raised an eyebrow before grinning back. "It appears not, Mistress."

Maleficent's eyes flicker with mischievousness. "Really? Well, that can't be right." she thought for a moment. She smiled again. "How about we pay King Stefan a visit? I'm sure he would love to see me." she took a few steps away from the raven man. "After all," she turned back to Diaval, "It's been far to long." she returned to her walking as she snapped her fingers behind her back. With a fluttering of wings, Diaval, now a raven again, soared back into the sky, flying slightly ahead of Maleficent.

* * *

><p>A kingdom, not far away from Moors, celebrated. For King Stefan and Queen Leila had bared two beautiful daughters. The first born, by only a few minutes, has light blonde hair and big blue eyes. A perfect image of her mother. This one they named Aurora. The second, has medium brown hair and hazel eyes. She is also a perfect image of her mother, but hair and eyes that of her father. They named her Camari. The twins now lay in separate cribs, giggling away at the many people of the kingdom. Their parents sat, not far from the babies, in their thrones and smiled happily at their daughters.<p>

Three small pixies fluttered up to the king and queen.

"Your majesties," said the one dressed in pink, "I am Knotgrass." she bowed.

The blue reflected the first. "I am Flittle, your graces."

"And I'm Thistlewit!" chimed the green as she twirled around. The other two shot her a look before turning their attention back to the royalty.

"We have come to bestow gifts to the princesses." said Knotgrass. The king and queen exchanged a few words before King Stefan nodded in approval. Knotgrass was up first. "Princes Aurora and Camari," she placed her hands on the edge of Aurora's crib. "My gift for you two shall be the gift of beauty! Grace and beauty for the rest of your days!" Aurora smiled and Camari reached for her, giggling cutely.

Up next, Flittle. "Adorable princesses, my gift shall be the gift of love. You will be loved by everyone who meets you!" little blue butterflies fluttered around the twin infants. Camari laughed when Aurora sneezed.

"Oh, oh! My turn!" exclaimed Thistlewit. She twirled again before making her way to the babies. "Sweet babies," she started. She moved her hand to her face and blew tiny wishing flowers out of her palm. She chuckled as the babies grabbed at the floating seeds. "My gift for you shall be-" the palace doors burst open and slammed loudly against the walls, interrupting the green pixie. The king and queen turn in horror at who was in the doorway.

Maleficent casually strolls between the cowering towns people. She comes to a stop at the end of the stairs, glaring at King Stefan.

"Well, well." she grinned. A raven loudly cawed over head before landing on the staff Maleficent carried. She chuckled before gently stroking the bird's feathers. "I must say, I felt quit distressed with not receiving an invitation."

Stefan glared daggers at the fairy. "Your not welcome here." his voice low and mincing.

"Oh.." Maleficent pouted and cast her head down, looking hurt. She chuckled, then laughed, which makes the king stiffen even more. "Oh dear," she gasped between laughter, "What an awkward situation." finally, she stopped laughing but kept her evil smirk. "I had hopped it was due to some over sight… Oh well." she simply said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The queen sat a little straighter in her seat. Deciding to be brave, "You- your not offended, Your Excellency?" she asked, hopeful.

"Why, no." the fairy smiles "And to show I bare no _ill-will, _I too, will bestow a gift on the babies." she turned in the direction of the two cribs, which were being guarded by the three pixies .

Stefan leaped out of his seat and pointed a finger at Maleficent angrily. "You will NOT touch my daughters!"

"No!" Maleficent glared at him, losing her smile completely. "I will not. I merely want to look at them. If that is alright, _King_ Stefan." she mocked. Not waiting for a reply, she sharply turned back and walks up to the babies.

Knotgrass moved in front of the infants protectively. "You will stay away from them."

Flittle and Thistlewit moved to Knotgrass's side. "Yes, stay away!" yelled Thistlewit while Flittle nodded. Maleficent sighed annoyingly before, with a flick of a finger, sent the small pixies flying across the room and into a box.

She glared down at the two infants. Green smoke started to form around the dark fairy as she thought of a curse. She twirled her index finger over the babies and green lightning sizzled around her hand. Her green eyes slowly got brighter. "Listen well, all of you." her voice echoed through out the palace. "These two princesses will indeed grow in grace, and in beauty-"

"That- that's a very lovely gift!" chimed Queen Leila, still hopeful.

Maleficent brought a finger to her ruby red lips, shushing the queen. A light flickered behind the queen's throne, catching the fairy's eye. A spinning wheel.

Maleficent grinned evilly. The green smoke turning to big green clouds around her "But, before the sun sets on their sixteenth birthday, they will prick their finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep. Like. _Death_!"

"No!" The queen and king cry out in unison.

Stefan clamps his hands together and pleads. "No. Maleficent, _please_. I'm begging you."

"Hmm." maleficent chuckles. "You beg? I like you begging. Do it again."

Stefan slowly and reluctantly lowered himself to his knees. He glanced at all the disappointed faces of the people. "I- I beg of you." he chocked out.

"Alright. But it will come with a price."

"Anything."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the king. Looking back at the babies, she noticed one had the same hair color as Stefan. On closer inspection, she also had the same eyes. Hatred bubbled up in Maleficent. She looked back at the towns people. "the princesses _can_ be woken from the spell."

"Oh thank you, thank you Maleficent!" Stefan sighed.

"But!" Stefan jumped at her raised voice. "only with, _True. Loves. Kiss_." Stefan's heart dropped. "this curse can never be lifted! Not by any power on Earth!" evil laughter echoed threw the ball room as green smoke covered Maleficent. When the smoke lifted, only a gap in the crowed where Maleficent stood was left.

"Noo!" screamed the queen as she ran to her daughters, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gasped and almost chocked when she saw Camari. With a shaky hand, she brushed bright pink hair out of the baby's face instead of brown. Her hand landed on a tiny, gray horn just above Camari's ear. The baby looked up at her mother with big, dark pink eyes, instead of hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>hey readers! soo, how you like? well, review about it! HINT HINT: more review = faster update! cause I'm just like that ^-^<strong>


	2. Spiders

Fresh tears streamed down Queen Leila's cheeks. King Stefan and the three pixies had agreed that Aurora and Camari, _her_ _babies_, would leave her to stay with the pixies for sixteen years and a day. Of course Leila objected, but Stefan had made up his mind and '_nobody goes against the king.' _The queen had already said her goodbyes to Aurora, now she cradled Camari closely to her shoulder and cried.

"Mommy loves you baby" she whimpered. "Don't you ever forget that." she pulled the sleeping baby away from her, just enough to see her face. _'How will she remember her mother?_' The queen thought for a moment, then smiled when she got an idea. "Camari, please, remember this song." she placed the infant back on her shoulder and began to sing, too low for the others to hear. Her soft, silky voice echoed though the baby's head, making her smile and snuggle closer to her mother.

The king looked on helplessly as his queen held her babies for the last time.

When the song came to an end, Aurora and Camari where put in a basket and lay in the back of a carriage. As they watched the pixies ride off with their children, King Stefan lay a hand on Leila's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Her lips formed a tight line as she jerked away from his touch, sending him a glare and storming into the castle.

Stefan made his hands into fist, his jaw clinched, "You will pay for this, Maleficent." he glared daggers in the direction of Moors. "I swear it."

* * *

><p>"Ew. Is that it?" Thistlewit asked, disgustedly as they pulled up into the front yard of an old cottage. The cottage, a small two story house, was very old with large dark cracks in it.<p>

"It's dreadful." sighed Flittle.

"Well, it'll have to do." said Knotgrass as she prepared the babies to be flown to their new home. The other two sighed at the house once more before helping their sister. Soon, the three small pixies were slowly struggling to carrying little Aurora in her basket.

"Ugh! We need… a smaller… baby!" panted Flittle.

"Or... bigger bodies." said Thistlewit.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Knotgrass and the other two slowly put the basket on top of a stump in the front yard, which was littered with dead weeds. "Okay, on the count of three, One… two… Three. Grow!" the three sister pixies twirled and in a puff of pink, green, and blue smoke they turned to humans. Flittle and Thistlewit admired themselves as Knotgrass retrieved Camari. "Of course, there will need to be some rules…" she sat Camari and her basket on the ground beside the stump. "Umm...No flying." she hurried toward the door.

"What?!" the other two said in unison as they gawked at the pink pixie.

"Oh, and no magic."

"NO MAGIC?!" they followed Knotgrass into the house, both yelling at her. When the pixie's voices had faded away into the house, Aurora franticly looked around for them. Realizing she had been left alone, she burst into tears. Her wailing woke Camari, who also started crying.

* * *

><p>Two fiery green eyes glared from behind the shadows of the trees.<p>

"Hm.." Maleficent grunted, bemused. "And to start off the day, they leave the babies outside." Diaval, who was sitting in a near by tree branch, ruffled his dark feathers and cawed in reply. The blonde pixie stumbled out of the cottage and looked around franticly. She calmed when she finally spotted the two wailing babies and ran over to them, picking them up.

"Naughty babies. Why are you always hiding?" she scolded.

The dark fairy shook her head in frustration and walked back towards the wall of thorns she had created, raven in tow.

* * *

><p>The small looking cottage, to the surprise of the pixies, was bigger on the inside, but it was still as old and worn out as the outside. The front door lead into the kitchen which had one table, two chairs, a sink, trash, dust bunnies, and cobwebs. In the back of the small kitchen was a long, creaky stair case. Upstairs, there were three small bedrooms. The pixie sisters chose the bigger one on the far right. Aurora's room was in the middle, and Camari got the far left, the smallest.<p>

They had been living in the house for two days. The pixies had long stopped from trying to cease the cries of the babies. The two twins were now laying in a crib in the front yard as the pixie tried to fix the garden.

"Ugh! Why are they crying?" whined Thistlewit.

"Maybe they're hungry." suggested Flittle.

Knotgrass glared at the two. "Then, _feed _them!" she threw a carrot which hit the blue pixie in the chest. She glared back before her and Thistlewit went to the tearful babies. Their glares turned to big grins as they started cooing at the infants and waving the carrot in there faces.

"Come on! Come on! You know you want." the confused babies stopped crying and starred at the pixies. "That's it!" Thistlewit clapped her hands excitedly then dropped a carrot on Aurora's tiny chest.

She let out a little whimper before she hungrily tried to suck on the end of the carrot.

"I did it!" Thistlewit twirled.

"Camari wont take it!"

"Well...Have you tried spiders?"

"What?"

Thistlewit twirled a lock of her golden hair with a finger. "Well, look at her. She 's different. Maybe she eats differently."

Flittle thought for a moment. She shrugged her shoulders "Well, it's worth a go." with a nod, they both dropped to the floor to look for a spider.

"Here, spider, spider, spider." Thistlewit sang.

"Oh, oh! I've got one!" Flittle grabbed

"Oh, goodie!" Thistlewit clapped. They ran over to the pink haired baby and waved the spider in her face. Her eyes rounded in fear and she wailed as she tried to get away from the hairy, eight legged creature.

* * *

><p>After trying to feed the Camari the spider, with little to no success, they gave up and went back to gardening. That was four hours ago. Now, the pixies lay in their new bed while the babies lay in their rooms. After many hours of crying, Aurora had somehow gotten her self to sleep. But, Camari stared up at her ceiling. she sniffed as a tear rolled down her tear stained cheeks.<p>

She was cold, for her new guardians had left her window wide open, she was hungry, because she refused to eat the spider, but, more than anything, she was alone. She didn't like these new people she lived with, she wanted the one who was quiet and didn't yell, was warm and held her close, spoke softly to her and didn't scold. She wanted her mother back.

She jumped when a fluttering sounded over her. She looked up above her, only to be met by a black bird, who had a flower filled with milk in it's beak.


	3. Roses are Pink, Roses are Black

"What a nice day." Knotgrass sighed in delight as she bit into a piece of cherry pie. the other two agreed with a nod.

Thistlewit noticed that something was missing. She anxiously looked around the meadow."Umm... Where are the girls?" the other two froze.

"Oh no."

"You weren't watching them?" Knotgrass backhanded Flittle's forearm. She glared and rubbed the, now red, spot on her arm.

"I thought _you_ were going to!" she hit Knotgrass back

Thistlewit jumped up. "Girls!?" they all looked around franticly before sighing in relief as they saw a flash of pink. Camari turned around to face them, her long, bright pink hair swishing behind her, her small gray horns protruding through the hair. She smiled brightly and waved before running off again,giggling. The pixies sighed and dropped back onto the blanket where they had a picnic set up.

Knotgrass began to set up a board game."Ugh, those girls sure can give you quite a fright, huh?" they nodded. "you'd think you would be used to it after almost two years."

"um.. it was three yesterday."

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Diaval watched from a tree as the two, three year olds ran among the yellow flowers. Camari was off by herself picking flowers. Aurora was doing the same until she spotted a big blue butterfly. she happily chased it, unknowing of the danger.<p>

"Oh look," Maleficent said in a bored voice, "The little beasty is about to fall off the cliff." Diaval cawed. the little blond kept running. she was so close to the edge. The black bird cawed franticly. He looked to Maleficent fear clear in his eyes. _'no, she wouldn't just let her die, would she?_'. She showed no sign of helping the young girl. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help the girl, he squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with a wing. Aurora's tiny high pitched scream was soon heard. but, instead of silence, her scream was replaced with light giggles.

he slowly removed his wing. to his surprise, the girl hadn't fall to her death, in fact, she was perfectly fine.

Maleficent was slightly twitching her fingers, keeping the tree roots from the side of the cliff to keep the girl from falling. The raven lowly cawed

"What?" Maleficent glared at the bird. he didn't reply, just shook his head. Aurora was placed on the ground once again. She ran in the opposite direction, still laughing.

After a few seconds of silence, Maleficent and Diaval could barely make out the sound of crying on the light breeze. Aurora was still laughing and the pixies where fighting, but not crying. They never cried. The only person left was Camari. They scanned the field until they found the little girl, sitting alone, too far away for the others to hear. Maleficent sighed and lay her head on the tree trunk, closing her eyes.

"Go to her, Diaval" the raven nodded before taking flight. he glided down to the ground before Maleficent changed him into a man again.

* * *

><p>Camari sniffs as she dabbed her skinned knee with the edge of her dress. <em><strong>'You should have been paying attention<strong>_.' said a dark voice in her head, her voice. _**'you should have seen that rock. How could you be so dumb?!' **_Camari didn't know when her dark voice in her head had come, for as long as she could remember. All she knew was that when she did something stupid, the voice would say mean things. she didn't like it. _'I was just playing_.' she though back. "_**Oh, just playing, that's not dumb at all**_.' _'Be quiet, you meanie_!'

a large shadow loomed beside her. her whole body tensed up as she slowly looked up. a young man with black hair, wearing black pants, black T-shirt, and black jacket stood next to her. he smiled a crooked smile at her. She smiled back, her body relaxing. _**'Don't trust him**_.' she didn't know why, but she felt calmer around him. _**'don't trust him.**_' she didn't feel like she was in danger at all._** 'Don't trust him!**_' he squatted down next to her.

"Hello, Camari." he greeted. he held a hand out for her. _**'Don't trust-**_' _'Shh! be nice'_ her darker voice silenced. she took his hand, still smiling at him. he gently shook her hand before he noticed her knee. "Oh no, did you get hurt?" she nodded. tears started to flood her eyes as she remembered her pained leg. _**'Baby.**_'

Diaval started to panic a little. _'oh no, please don't cry!'_ he mentally said._ 'I don't want you to cry' _he saw the bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in her small left hand.

he looked back to Maleficent. as if she had read his mind, a beautiful pink rose sprouted beside him. he gladly picked it, examined it, then tapped Camari's shoulder. she sniffed again before facing him. her small, sad face immediately brightened up when she saw the flower. she took it in her tiny hands, jumped up, and continued jumping up and down.

Diaval laughed. _'well, that certainly worked. guess she doesn't need me here anymore.' _he stood up and started to walk back to the tree on the cliff, but something caught the bottom of his long jacket. he looked down to see a little hand gripping his clothing. Camari was looking into his dark, black eyes with her hot pink ones, great determination evident. "What is it?" he asked her.

She pointed at the flower then at her head. Diaval nodded. "Yes, it is the same color as your hair." she nodded. then she pointed at the flower again and, to his great surprise, pointed at his head. "You- you want a flower that's, my hair color?" she nodded and grinned, happy that she got the point across. Diaval looked back to Maleficent, pleadingly.

a puff of green smoke formed a few feet away and another rose sprouted, this one a rich black. Camari smiled and grabbed it. she looked up at Diaval again and shoved the black rose into his hand. for a second, he was confused, then he realized what she was doing. "Your, giving this one to me?" Camari nodded once again before she waved and ran off. _**'that was a stupid thing to do.' '**be quiet! meanie voice...'_

Diaval's crooked smile widens. he puts the stem of the black rose in his mouth before he turns into his natural raven self again and flies off.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks had passed since little Camari had met the stranger. She knew, that she was very little, and should not have remembered a small meeting like that, but she couldn't forget the strange man and his crooked grin. she still had the rose he gave her, sitting in a vase on her window seal. it still looked brand new, it had not begun to droop or wilt, almost like magic...<p>

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened. she turned to see Aurora standing there. She pointed behind her. "Out-side?" she struggled to say. the pixies started teaching them to speak not long ago. Camari grinned and nodded. going out side was one of her favorite things to do. the two girls giggled and ran down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>wandering through the woods was also fun to the girls, but neither went alone. Camari didn't like being alone. that's when the voice seemed to be more active. she decided to name her voice, or, rather the voice didn't want to be called '<em>the voice' <em>longer than she had to. her dark voice was now called Minori.

lucky for her, Minori didn't seem to like to talk to much when Camari was around other people.

as the girls walked along the trail some animal had created, they saw a large, dark shadow behind a tree. they slowly crept closer. on closer inspection, they saw that it was not a shadow, but a long black dress. Aurora took a step back, but Camari reached out a hand. she slowly crabbed the dress and tugged. the woman wearing the dress slightly jumped and turned around.

Maleficent looked for her attacker, but saw nothing. another tug on her dress brought her attention below her. to her surprise, two tree year olds where smiling up at her. she glared at them. how could two little _beasties_ sneak up on her? she cleared her through. "Go away." she simply said. "I don't like children."

Camari raised her tiny arms. "Up, up." Aurora copied her.

_'ugh, maybe they will leave if I do pick them up' _she leaned down and picked up Camari and rested her on her hip, the Aurora on the other. Aurora started picking at the feathers around the neck of Maleficent's dress, causing the dark fairy to freeze a bit. Camari seemed to be frozen herself. her eyes where locked onto two things on the fairy's head.

horns

she slowly moved her tiny hands and touched the horn closest to her, to see if they where real. she was amazed! astounded! no one, not even her sister had horns like her, but this person did!

Diaval watched from a tree he had perched in as the little horned girl went back from touching her horns, to touching Maleficent's. it was kind of cute how she knew that they where both kind of the same. Maleficent had had enough, she put the children back on the ground. "Okay, off you go."

* * *

><p><strong>oh no! Camari has a dark and scary voice in her head! I wonder how bad the voice will get.. *wink, wink* ;D<strong>

**how did you like the little _good vs. evil_ arguing Camari did there? the bolded words will be her _evil_ side and the normal italic will be her _good _a.k.a._ her normal self._, just in case you were lost there :P**

**thank you all for the reviews! sorry I took so long to upload the last one. first I was sick, then I was grounded (Still grounded now, so don't tell my dad im on here, shhh ;)**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**reviews help! luv ya guys *-* ^_^**


	4. Freak

It's been nine years. Nine years, and Camari still had the pink rose. She didn't remember where she had gotten it or why it had lived for so long. It still stood in her window seal, no sign of age.

* * *

><p>Camari ran through the woods, laughing. Her sister had left with Aunty Knotgrass to go pick blueberries. When they had gone, Camari had decided to take a stroll.<p>

Running through the forest was one of her favorite things to do. She got to see new things, make new trails, and meet new friends, even if they were animals.

Turning around a rather large tree, she face planted into something, falling on her but.

"Ow…" she rubbed her head. "That stings."

"Ouch!" another voice said. Her eyes flew open. To her amazement, there was a young boy, around her age, rubbing his head, his back to her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, punk?!" the boy growled. He turned to face her, his face red with anger. When he saw her, all the color drained from his face.

Camari grew concerned. "Are you feeling well? Your face looks a little pale." she reached a hand out to him. He quickly backed away.

"No, NO! Please! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

She drew her hand back. "Hurt you? Why would I do that?"

"What? You're not gonna- wait, you're just a kid demon, huh?!"

"D-demon?"

The boy started laughing. "You probably haven't gotten any powers yet! _Ha!_ And to think I was scared of a freak like _you!" _

A few tears started building up in Camari's eyes. "F-freak?" _'Why? Why is he saying these mean things to me?' _

'_**Because, you are a freak.'**_

'_No! shut up, Minori… Maybe he's just, mad that I ran into him.' _she quickly blinked away any trace of tears.

"look, I'm sorry for running into you. Do you want to play a game? To make up for it?" she smiled at him.

Her smile fell when he laughed in her face. "You think _I, _would want to play with _you_? _Ha_! You're so pathetic! Don't even know you're a monster."

Angry tears welded up in her pink eyes. "I am _NOT _a monster!"

The boy smirked. "Oh, don't like that? Heh…But you are one. A freak of nature,"

She clamped her eyes shut. "stop…" her voice barely over a whisper.

"An ugly demon," the boy taunted.

"please… stop it…" she brought a hand up to him. "can we please just… start over or something?"

"And, an ugly, stupid, disgusting… _monster_." he stood up, made a disgusted face at Camari, then ran the opposite direction of her.

Camari's eyes where wide, unblinking. Her hand still reaching out to where the boy once sat.

She was in shock.

Complete and utter shock.

All at once, her outstretched hand started trembling uncontrollably, tears spilled down the side of her cheeks, but, still, she was frozen to the spot, looking at where the boy had run off to.

'_**You are a freak. I've tried telling you this, Camari. A stupid monster, nothing more. No one cares about you. No one gives a shit about you.'**_

"that- that's not true.." she whispered.

'_**It is. Sure, Aurora cares, but she's your sister. You're a monster, you'll only hurt her.'**_

"hurt… her?"

'_**Yes. You are just an ugly monster, with no hope of happiness. You've been ruining her chances of being happy."**_

"ruining… her.. chances. but…" more tears slipped down her cheek and dripped down onto the grass. Her whole body trembled, hands turned to fist, gripping the empty air. Clamping her eyes close, she started yelling "I LOVE MY SISTER! WHY DO I HAVE TO HURT HER? WHY AM I A MONSTER? HOW CAN I SAVE HER? How can I.. help her?"

'_**It's simple really, just, leave her alone. Separate from her. No matter what she says, you will be helping her."**_

"no.."

'_**It's what's best.'**_

"No."

'_**Camari, you are a monster!'**_

"Nononononononono!"

'_**DON'T BE SUCH A BITCH! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! DO YOU NOT LOVE AURORA? You are an ugly, shellfish monster who deserves to DIE!'**_

Camari collapsed to the ground and curled up into the fetal position. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, sobbing.

'_**hahaha… pathetic little bastered…'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey guys! so this is where all the sadness starts! sorry if this was a little short... if you want longer updates, please let me know! <strong>_

_**reviews help lots!**_

_**love ya! ~*~**_


End file.
